


Unsatisfied Horniness

by SaleLife



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2O Delirious - Fandom, VanossGaming - Fandom, Vanossgaming (YouTube RPF), youtuber
Genre: Cheating, Couch Sex, Desperation, Evan bottom, Evan slot, First Time Blow Jobs, Jonathan Top, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaleLife/pseuds/SaleLife





	Unsatisfied Horniness

Evan pov

I was laying down in the couch with one of my feet kneed up while texting Sydney, when i heard the entrance door opening and closing. I turn away from my phone and I see Delirious with expressions that looked like he was disappointed, angry and unsatisfied. I text Sydney that I got to go before putting the phone on the table.  
"What happened man? Weren't you suppose to be with your girl?" I asked as I started to ge up  
"don't you dare fucking move Evan" was all he said and I went to my original pose  
He walked to the couch and sat on the other side of it (its an L couch), but I was feeling a bit uncomfortable of that specific place he sat on.  
"for a second I thought you only had that hoodie on" he said and chuckle. I was wearing a hoodie that was the right size for me but was very long to the point that look like a dress and a boxer.   
"fuck you man don't look there" I said laughing as I try to at least change the bottom position because as I can tell he can see my manhood.  
"I said don't move" he order   
"dude it feel weird" I said trying my best not put my leg down  
"I have to tell you something"   
"what?"   
He puts his hand on the couch next to him on his right, to my direction, and then he got his leg on the couch and started crawling his way towards me, I panic.  
"w-what are you doing man?" I asked  
Suddenly he started crawling his way in between my legs and now he was on top of me with his hand on each side of my head. Just when I was going to ask him again I felt his leg lift mine and now I was even more uncomfortable then before.  
"if this its a joke it isn't funny Jonathan" I rarely use his real name, only when he make me mad.  
"its not a joke!" He yell at me angrily and my eyes widen. He leans next to my ear and I could feel his heavy breath through my neck, making me shiver a little.  
"I was so close Evan so fucking close.... Its was going so well and when I had the tip barely touching her, she got a FUCKING PHONE CALL! Hah...hah she had to go... And left me so fucking hard. I had the fucking tip there all I need to do was push and I was in her but NOO she had a fucking phone call..." he said  
"so-sorry to hear that man..." I said   
"can you help me?"   
"WH-WHAT!? Sorry man but I don't role like that and you know it, go to the bathroom or..." He didn't let me finish  
"jerking off isn't going to cut it! Please just help me..." He begged as he lifted his head to look at me. Suddenly he lowered his bottom and I could feel how hard he is.   
"I just can't" I couldn't do it not when we both had nice relationship, plus I was straight.  
"I wont do anything that Sydney weren't do"   
"your making it worse..."   
He looked so desperate but then his expression changed and I didn't like it  
"im sorry" was all he said before leaning again to my neck and started kissing it.  
"I-I said no Delirious! Stop!!" I try pushing him away but he was stronger then me. I felt his tongue travel my neck to my collarbone and my breath started getting heavy.   
"Jo-Jonathan this isn't right..."   
"sh-shut up! I'm desperate" He said as he started to unzip the hoodie  
"that doesn't mea-mean you have to rape me too!"   
"I'm not gonna put it in you... I just need enough stimulation to cum that's all"   
He started going lower through my chest giving kisses along the way, he was so gentle. Suddenly I felt him kiss my right nipple and then sucking it.  
"ah~ Sy-Sydney would never do that!"   
"sorry"   
He kissed it one more time before continuing down, still kissing and unzipping the hoodie. Now he's lips were touching the edge of my boxer and one of his hand start lower in it and by instinct I stopped him  
"what are you doing?"   
"you know what im gonna do"   
"no"  
"just imagine its Sydney"   
"and how the fuck am I suppose to do that when I already know its you!?"  
"close your eye and forget about me"   
I can't believe I was letting him have his way. I closed my eye and try my best to imagine that it was Sydney and not Delirious but its was practically impossible, I just couldn't cheat on her.  
"this isn't working Del- AHHH" I couldn't finish my sentence when all of the sudden I felt his tongue all over my dick and then sucking me. His movement were so drastic it felt amazing, Sydney didn't do it like this not at all. He was so fucking good I felt like cumming right there. I placed my left hand on his hair and pulled him down as well I started to move my hip trying to get more friction.   
"shit... Fuck! It feel so fucking good" I said   
"De-Delirious I'm going to cu-cum!" I gave him the warning so he can pull away and not cum in his mouth but that made him go deeper, putting me all the way inside his mouth to his throat and I lost it. I came in his mouth...hard. I looked at Delirious and saw him swallowing my cum and cleaning me with his mouth, I didn't want to admit it but that view was amazing.   
"its the first time I came inside someone mouth..." It was true all the girls I have dated never let me cum inside their mouth and I wasn't going too force them.  
"well there's always a first time for everything" he said and I chuckle  
"thanks I can finally cum... Now if you excuse me I have to use the bathroom" he said as he started to get out the couch but I stopped him and push him the the other side of the couch making me on top now.  
"wh-what are you doing?" He looked confused and I just gave him a small smile. I grabbed his belt and started to pull it of.  
"E-Evan you don't have to do this" he says that but he's definitely not stopping me   
"but I wa-want to" I was nervous but like he said 'theres always a first time for everything'   
"o-ok..."   
I pulled his belt off and lowered his pant enough to see his boxer. I didn't pull the boxer off yet I was still a bit uncomfortable seeing another's guy member hard. So I lowered my head and I was just inches away from his boxer when I pulled my tongue out and touched his cock with the tip of it, he flinched a little. Then I started to move up and down still only using the tip of my tongue and Delirious was letting out some moans and bite one of his fingers, he looked so desperate for more. Then I licked him from the base to his tip and that made him arch his back. I decided to go a little further so I lower his boxer and his cock was expose, its was hard and it was dripping pre-cum. I swallow hard before placing my tongue on the tip, the taste of the cum wasn't so bad. Then I open my mouth and started putting his cock in my mouth. Not gonna lie its was huge, my mouth hurt because of how much i had to open it. I put it half way my mouth and slowly started moving my head back and forth.   
"fuck... Yeah just like that, your doing so good" said Delirious  
I started to get the hang of it and went a little deeper.  
"its feels good but don't use your teeth"   
"so-sorry"   
"its okay don't stop"   
A did it some more when suddenly Delirious puts his hand on my head and pushes me, putting his cock deeper in my mouth. I almost choked but still let him have his way again. He bite his lower lips and started to move his hip slowly almost undetectable.  
"God your mouth its so fucking good"   
I was getting use to the movement i had to do, to do the blow job, when he started to move his hand faster making me take him faster and deeper.   
"yes yes take all in baby" at this point you can tell Delirious was really in to it.   
Suddenly he speed it up by moving his hip roughly and pushing my head towards him, not being able to breath correctly. I couldn't do anything about it because he was ignoring me when I placed my hands on his and didn't stop. He had his eyes close and as he bite his lower lips again.  
"fuck this feel so fucking good! I can't get enough... I need more! I'm gonna cum!!" I couldn't even pull out when he exploded inside my mouth, making me swallow almost it. When he catches his breath he open his eyes and saw me trying to swallow what was left in my mouth.  
"oh my god I am so fucking sorry Evan! Spit it out!" He said as he placed his hand on each cheek of my head. Before I could do anything he kissed me and made me open my mouth and his cum came out my mouth. He started to lick was was coming out and also lick inside my mouth cleaning me. For some reason this turned me on even more.   
"you could have warn me or something!"  
"I did but you ignore me"   
"I'm so sorry Evan it just..."   
"you like blow jobs I get it I get it don't worry"   
"its not that, usually I know when to stop but... But you mouth felt so good"   
"r-really?"   
"yeah..."   
"I-I also liked when you did me... you did better then.... Syd-Sydney..."  
He didn't respond only widen his eyes and I lower my head from the embarrassment. A few awkward minutes passed when he said shyly  
"are you satisfy?"   
"...n-no..."   
"...ok... Wh-what do you want to do then?"   
"do-don't ask me that you idiot!"   
"ok ok sorry"  
There was silence again. He was still laying down and I was sitting next to him. Suddenly he grabbed both of my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. We started to make out when he slowly pushed me to lay on the couch without breaking the kiss. He lifted my legs and placed them in between him and made me lock to him by the waist. I started taking my hoodie off when he stopped me.  
"don't, you look gorgeous like that. It turns me on even more"   
"okay" was all I said before continuing our kiss. I saw him reach under the couch and pull some lube out.  
"what the fuck Delirious?"   
"you gotta be always prepare man" and he smile and I could only respond with a laugh. He open the bottle and put some of the lube in his finger. Closing the bottle of lube and placing it on the table next to my phone he prepared his finger before reaching to my entrance.   
"am-am I really going to be bo-bottom?" I asked nervously  
"don't worry ill be gentle"   
"o-okay..."   
He insert the first finger and I flinched  
"relax Evan"   
I relaxed enough for him to start moving his finger. Then he insert the second one and it started to feel good when he scissor me. I started to move my hips for more but he placed his hand on my waist and stopped me.  
"don't be in such a hurry you'll get what you want soon" he said as he started to kiss me again and inserted a third finger.   
I saw him smirk on our kiss, yeah right he was taking his god damn time! He was teasing me.  
"st-stop it! I know your teasing me!"   
"heh what are you talking about Evaaan? I'm just making sure your ready for me"   
"fuck that! I know what your up to"   
"oh really and what its that?"  
"just FUCK ME already!"   
He laughed and pulled his fingers out  
"alright alright"   
He pumped his cock a little before placing the tip on my entrance  
"you sure?"  
"yes yes I'm fucking sure now fuck me!"   
He slowly entered me and stopped  
"let your body get use to me first"   
But I didn't want to wait so I moved my hips pushing him inside of me more"   
"Evan don't"   
"please?"   
"no I'm scare that ill hurt you"   
And does words hit me. I knew Delirious was a good guy but not to this point.   
"you wont"   
"I don't care what you say Evan im not taking the risk"   
Those words were so beautiful but I still couldn't wait so I moved my hips again.  
"your such a fucking slot" he whisper and that gave me an idea  
"yes I am a slot... For your cock" I knew Delirious liked those words. I have catch him doing it in his room when he thought I wasn't in there.  
"No Evan don't use that" I could feel his cock get bigger  
"but its true im a fucking slot for your huge cock"  
He closed his eyes and moved forwards a little   
"re-really?"   
"yes I love your cock in me. Making a mess out of me and tearing me apart"   
"..fuck.." He started to move his hips more but still not enough  
"yes I want it give me all" I seriously never expected to say such words but I didn't care I need it now   
And he started to move faster and harder  
"its this what you want? My cock drilling in you??"  
"yes YES I want it so fucking deep in me!"   
"want it fast and hard"   
"oh god YES I WANT IT"   
"say your my slot"   
"I'm your slot"   
"what?"   
"I'm your fucking slot Im a slot to your cock! I can't get enough!! FUCK! fuck me harder"  
He wasn't even close on stopping his speed nor the force he uses  
"yes yes that's it fuck me fuck me hard and fast I want it all I want it all in me!"   
"fuck im gonna cum"   
"cum inside me"   
"you sure?"   
"yes! I'm sure just don't stop"  
He thrust inside me a few more time before cumming and I came after him. We were breathless for a while and he rested on top of me.   
"that was amazing" I whisper  
"I know" he responded  
Then he lifted his head from my chest and kissed me slowly and when he pulled away to say something we heard my phone vibrate. I reached out and saw a text from Delirious girlfriend asking if he was home.   
"so" I said  
"so?"   
"are you?"   
He chuckle  
"no" he responded  
I send a text saying 'no'  
"well" he said  
"well?"  
"round two?"  
I laugh before responding with a smile  
"round two"


End file.
